


Real Life Retail Horror Stories  零售业真实恐怖故事

by Hiljatuuli



Series: 皮特·英格勒特去购物 [1]
Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: -Ish, Canon Universe, Crack, Gen, One Shot, Pizza time, peter englert is the worst fuckin customer youll ever meet, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiljatuuli/pseuds/Hiljatuuli
Summary: 皮特·英格勒特又订了一张披萨。山姆为他配送。
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges & Higgs Monaghan
Series: 皮特·英格勒特去购物 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912174
Kudos: 1





	Real Life Retail Horror Stories  零售业真实恐怖故事

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [real life retail horror stories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629356) by [catpoop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catpoop/pseuds/catpoop). 



> 翻译自 @catpoop 的系列！埃及猫猫可爱到爆！  
> 人名、专用名词的翻译均来自官方简中。

订单在半夜12点左右生成。山姆铐环上的文字显示[急件] – 美味披萨！！！，而要不是山姆现在清醒得很，正害怕还要再花8个小时假装在自己的私人套间里睡觉的话，他肯定马上就把订单忽略掉。

“ _啊，另一位快乐的客户有何要事呢，_ ”他想。但是刨去这么早的时间，也不考虑他慢腾腾地套上装备的话，山姆还是很高兴能回到野外的。因为他喜欢自己的工作——而且…好吧，喜欢工作能让自己分心。

他摇摇头，又最后摸了摸捕梦网，山姆出发到沿湖节点城的披萨店去。万幸的是，离皮特·英格勒特的据点很近。

这个人已经点了无数次披萨了，从来也没露过面。从他发的邮件看来，山姆想知道那个人到底是不是因为太羞涩才不来见见“英雄”的。这个念头让他不自在得很，因为他从来不认为自己有半点像英雄。他接到订单，他完成订单。如果不是有BB和自己的杜姆斯，他不过是另一个普通派送员罢了。

披萨店出现在视野里时他把这些杂念抛到了一边。那里面一定住着各种各样的人，山姆这么想；因为他收到过机械设备、跟厨师和专业的研究人员交谈过，还在对话中看见过一个孩子从全息投影仪前面跑过去。负责披萨店的女子出现在他面前。

丽塔的脸都皱起来了。“啊，山姆。是来拿披萨的吧？”

他点点头，等着从她手里接过订单回到黑夜中去。她继续道，脸越来越黑。

“你知道这个货，这个皮特，点了这么些披萨——真是难搞得不行。发来一个订单说要烟熏三文鱼和豪达奶酪披萨，就好像从零开始准备意大利辣肠还不够费劲似的。不管怎么说吧，山姆，我给他回了个消息说‘做不了，先生。我这没有三文鱼，看也看不见一条。’然后他打电话回来在耳机里嚷嚷着说要翻库存，或者‘ _那那堆他妈满地都是的鱼算什么？’_ ”她长叹一口气，山姆非常尴尬地在原地动了动。

“然后你猜怎么着，在冷柜最里头还真有那么一丢丢烟熏三文鱼，所以我把它翻出来解冻， _全_ 放在那个人的披萨上了。我没在里面吐吐沫算他运气好。”她笑出声，山姆嘴角上扬，出现了一个小小的笑容。

“哦，别太在意。”丽塔笑着，有些疲惫。山姆想着到了这个时间他自己也应该感觉累了，但是他早就习惯了这种从骨头里透出来的乏力感。“披萨应该马上出炉。你跟他说这个披萨制作时饱含热爱，派送时——”她哼了一声。“嗯，你自己决定是怀着什么心情派送的吧。你也晚安。”

山姆对她点点头，背起披萨，回到他的倒三轮摩托车前。金属货箱的好处就是，他想，没有一丝味道能漏出来。送一整箱鲜活隐生虫的时候很不错，在你饥肠辘辘还幻想着背上传来披萨的热度时更不错。他决定之后来拿一张披萨作为自己的早餐，然后加速上了高速。

照例是熟悉的自动生成消息欢迎山姆的到来。终端机在其后马上收取了他的配送，山姆站在相对暖和一点的避难所里等着评价系统弹出。还能有什么新鲜的呢。

实际上，他也说不好当皮特·英格勒特出现在一束光里的时候他是幸运还是 _不幸_ 。山姆想起来丽塔的故事，感觉自己的嘴角耷拉下来。

这个人穿着有图案点缀的睡衣，至于图案本身是什么，通过投影机他看不太出来。皮特屈尊纡贵地用鼻孔看着山姆，尽管山姆的视线并没落在他的鼻子上——他的视线集中在高一点的位置，几乎看不到的眉毛上。他挑起自己的一边眉毛。

山姆决定不予置评。不管怎么样，他在配送途中见到的可太多了，而且没人能在72小时的实验室马拉松里不眠不休地收集实验成果之后还能看起来是个人样。又或者说大半夜起来点披萨的时候。

皮特看看他，又看看显然是披萨送达的地方。

“我的饮料呢？我点了一个的，山姆·布里吉斯先生。”

山姆摆了副脸色，着急要走。去你妈的评价，在哪不是看。“你没有。”

“呃…我他妈当然点了。你是弄丢了还是怎么它了？”皮特皱着眉头一边去够屏幕外面，回来的时候手上拿着一块披萨。他忿忿地咬下一口。

看到这一切提醒了山姆他完全可以现在就走人，路上到丽塔那里取一张披萨，坐在私人套间的地板上安静地吃一会儿。或者坐在外面什么地方。他不是很介意位置。相反，他深吸了一口气放平心态。“披萨店不送饮料。你得再下一个单子。”

皮特的脸皱得更紧了，假如说那表情真的还能比刚才更夸张的话。他把手里剩下的披萨塞进嘴里，嚼着，切断了通信。

“那你还给不给赞了，啊？为了那个 _三文鱼_ 豪达奶酪披萨？”山姆在转身离开之前冲着空气问。

出乎意料的是，他得到了回应。那人正在吃另一块披萨。“哦，行吧。”他嘴里塞着满嘴的东西。“你能拿一个赞。高兴了没？门口还有过期的魔爪，随便喝。”

“那你为什么不用它就你的披萨？”山姆懒散地说，盯着角落里那堆明显是被时间雨浇坏了的箱子。

他被回了一个中指。其实呢，不止一个。皮特叼着披萨用两只手朝波澜不惊的山姆比了好几秒的中指，然后再次切断了通信。

山姆摇摇头，终于走出了地堡。他的时间要为比他好的多的人去花费呢。

**Author's Note:**

> 丽塔是玛格丽塔披萨的简称吗？还用问吗当然是的啦  
> 希格斯穿的睡衣是黑色带金骷髅图案。棉布制，不是丝绸


End file.
